


The True Identity of Sly Jones

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: Sly Jones [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fitzsimmons are Sly's babies she loves them so much lmao, Gen, Hydra, Peggy also makes an appearance, Sly and Bucky have something, Sly is basically just a pain in Shield's ass, coulson's team makes an appearance, is a lil bitch, no one knows what it is at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: J A N U A R Y (2 0 1 4)When Hydra rears up to take over Shield, Sly has some special cards to play that'll help turn the tides completely. The catch? Sly's about to reveal a part of her past that she'd hoped to hide forever.
Series: Sly Jones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032180
Kudos: 1





	The True Identity of Sly Jones

Sly Jones crouched behind the crate, eyes covered with a deep blue cloth. Somewhere in the warehouse, two members of Strike Team Delta stood back to back.

Clint had an arrow drawn, ready to fire. Natasha had both her guns up, scanning her surroundings. 

"Any sign of the target?" Clint asked.

"Not a sound," Natasha responded. 

Behind the crates, Sly began to move. 

"Target is _blinded_ , Romanoff, how are we still unable to get a location?" 

"I know know," Natasha snapped, annoyed. She didn't like being second best to anyone. "Just keep quiet." 

"There!" Clint cried a moment later, firing in the direction he had just seen a blur fly past.

"Clint, that was a plastic bag." 

"Oh." 

"But if it was Sly, we would've been done, so good aim, I guess." 

Clint beamed. "Thanks. That's really sw-- THERE!" 

Clint fired again, this time catching their target. He cheered as the lights went on and Sly stood up, ripping her blindfold off. 

"That was weak, Barton, Romanoff. I lasted a whole twenty minutes, _blindfolded_." 

Natasha scowled and shot Sly. The three of them stared at the paint splatter on the crate next to Sly. Clint glanced at the foam tipped arrow in Sly's hand, a few splats of pink paint on the yellow foam. 

"Did you just _slap_ a-- Sly Jones, you never cease to amaze me." 

Sly laughed as she walked over, holding the arrow out to Clint. "Back to the farm with you, is it?" 

Clint nodded. "Coming home?"

Sly shook her head. "Nah. I got some friends I wanna meet up with in DC."

Clint laughed as Sly turned to Natasha. "And you?"

"Headed to Washington," Natasha replied, glancing at Sly. "Got an assignment from Fury yesterday. I leave tonight." 

Sly groaned. "I hate it when we split up for assignments. We're Strike _Team_ Delta, not Strike One-by-one Delta." 

"We're an STD," Clint said, snickering. 

" _You're_ an STD," Sly snapped, snatching the arrow back and hitting Clint on the head with it. 

"Hey, ow! That hurt, Slimeball." 

"I have room for one more," Natasha said, checking her training gun. She paused in rubbing her sleeve over the paint. "Sly, I'm talking to you." 

Sly glanced at Clint.

"You said you were heading there, Slimeball. Go with Nat. You'll have fun after you see those friends of yours." 

"What's the assignment?" 

"Pirates," Natasha said, watching Sly's eyes light up. "If you're coming with me, you need to get packing. We leave at ten sharp." 

"Don't leave without me!" Sly yelled, already sprinting out of the training room towards her temporary bunk.

Clint grunted as he pulled at the paint on the foam. "How'd she even do that?" 

"You should know not to ask by now, Clint. She never answers." 

Clint stood up and shrugged. "One day we gotta get an answer, right?

"Maybe. But it'll take time. When we found her, she was Hydra, remember? Who knows what they did to her." 

"Yeah, but Nat, it's been over seven years. It only took you -- what, two? -- two years to start talking." 

Natasha shrugged. "Yeah, but we don't know her story. I escaped. I got out of the Red Room. We don't know what happened to Sly. For all we know, Hydra could've abandoned her ages before we did those raids. She might not have known anything else. Just . . . give her time. She'll talk when she's ready."

Clint sighed as be followed Natasha out of the training room. "Did she say anything when the two of you took that assignment to SI?"

"Not a word. But she's so good at spinning tales, I almost believed I really was Natalie Rushman -- and you know how I hate that persona." 

"Okay, then. This is where we part ways. Do come in with the Slimeball before you leave, hmm?"

"We will," Natasha promised, "try not to call us when we're on duty."

"Oh, ha ha. You're _so_ funny." 

Natasha smirked as she walked away, clearly amused.

* * *

"Agent Jones."

Sly smiled thinly at the greeting she received from Nick Fury. She knew the man wasn't as fond of her as he was of the rest of Delta. She didn't really blame him, though. While he tried to keep dangerous secrets from her, she'd found herself too often be a liability to Shield instead of an asset. It didn't bother her, as it had never been her intention to work for Shield. But she _was_ grateful that Clint turned the mission around and chose not to eliminate her. So she stayed. 

She would later learn that it was in the same way that Natasha had become the great Agent Romanoff, whose name several other agents feared. 

In fact, Sly had been propositioned for the Avengers Initiative, and had she not vanished into thin air two weeks before Loki struck, she would have probably been crowned an Avenger alongside Natasha and Clint.

Sly had slept through the Chitauri invasion in her cozy little chalet in the southernmost tips of Africa, where the sea salt mixed with the mountain air and the winds whipped around anything lighter than an average teenager.

Nick Fury was not impressed. 

Sly continued to smile as Nick turned to face Natasha. "I was not aware Agent Jones would be joining the team on this."

"With all due respect, Nick, I trust her with my life. She's one third of Delta. Agent Barton and I keep nothing from her, as she keeps nothing from us."

The words sliced at Sly, reminding her of the lies she told. She could only pray that Natasha forgave her the day the walls broke and the truth gushed forward. 

Nick gave Sly a suspicious glance. After all, she was the only agent who had no idea the invasion two years ago was going on. "All right. Contact Rumlow and tell him to make room for one more. I'm surprised you didn't bring Agent Barton."

"He's got prior commitments." 

Nick nodded. "I trust you can handle introducing Agent Jones to the Captain."

Natasha grinned. "Of course. Captain Rogers will be _thrilled_ to have another member on board." 

Sly's interest piqued. Her eyebrows lifted the tiniest bit as Natasha turned to leave.

Captain Rogers. Was it too much to hope that it was co-incidence and _not_ that the man they spoke about was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, member of the Avengers?

Of course, it was.

"Jones." 

Sly, who had turned to leave, paused and glanced back at Nick. "Yeah?"

"There's nothing for you here." 

"You misunderstand, Nicki. I didn't tag along this assignment to see you. I have other things to be doing in DC. Keeping Agent Romanoff company is just a bonus." 

"If you keep contacting Agent 13, you're going to blow her cover. Wh-- how'd you even catch her out?"

Sly folded her arms and smiled. "Does it bug you, _sir_ , to not have all the answers? Does it keep you up at night? I really want to know because I feel so much pleasure from being able to keep secrets from one of the greatest spies who ever lived." 

"You," Nick said, jabbing a finger in her direction, "are going to drive me into an early grave -- and I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"Don't count on it, Nicki, I wish to be a thorn in your side for the rest of my days -- which are going to be so very many days. Bugging you is what gives me life. Say hello to Agent May for me, won't you?" 

Nick growled as Sly left, shutting the door behind her. Moments later, he received a call from Agent May.

* * *

"Can I say it?" Sly asked giddily.

Natasha eyed her warily. "Do you need me to pull up from the other side so you can lean out the window?"

"Yes, please." 

With a sigh, Natasha pulled over before making a U-turn. "You know, it amazes me how you and the Avengers have the same clearance level."

Sly didn't tell Natasha her clearance level was much higher than a five. She simply smiled. "I should have a higher rank. I am older than you, Level 10."

"Not by much," Natasha scoffed.

Sly only smiled as the Washington monument loomed into view. Natasha slowed the car to a stop and rolled down Sly's window.

"Hello, boys. Either of you know which way the Smithsonian is? We have a fossil to pick up."

It was at that moment Natasha realised the car only had two seats. "Shit."

"Shit," Sly said realising the same. "Okay, look, I have friends to visit. You take Steve in the car and I'll meet you both at Triskellion later?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding Steve?" Natasha asked as she unlocked the doors. 

Sly grinned as she got out. Closing the door, she leaned down to see Natasha. "You won't know until you catch us in the same room," she said with a grin fit for her name. 

"Captain Rogers," she said with a nod as she passed by Steve. 

"Agent Carter," he responded automatically. He turned to apologise, but Sly had struck up a conversation already. It was her voice, so familiar. Natasha laughed at him when he told her what happened, stating that though Sly may adopt an English accent, Natasha doubted Sly really was from England.

* * *

"So, you know Captain Rogers." 

Sly shrugged. "We've met. Do you?" 

"Just met him. Sam Wilson."

"Sly Jones," Sly said with a smile, shaking Sam's outstretched hand. 

"You're a real chipper one, aren't ya? All Shield agents like you?"

Sly laughed. "Oh, God, _no_. I'm special."

Sam studied Sly. "What unit were you with?"

"What?"

"On the field."

Sly shook her head. "I never served in the war."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really? You strike me as a soldier."

Sly shook her head. "I was never a soldier, no. Many things, but never a soldier."

"Yeah? What kind of things?"

Sly shrugged. "Agent. Weapon. Pet. Slave. Take your pick."

"Weapon?" 

"I used to be Hydra," Sly admitted unashamedly. "I was found by Strike Team Delta about seven years ago. Now I'm one of them. We make do with what we got, right?" 

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. Listen, I run a therapy group down at the VA, if that's your scene at all."

Sly grinned. "Really? Are you any good?" 

"I like to think I am," Sam said, puffing his chest out. 

"Whatever, bird man. Say, what's the best place to get a hotdog around here? I'm _starving_." 

"Two blocks down that way, take a left. Name's Hethel. She's got the best hotdogs I've ever had."

Sly nodded. "See you around, Wilson. Maybe I'll catch you down at the VA."

"Maybe. I'll keep an eye out for you, Jones."

Sly shot Sam a smile before walking off in the direction he had pointed her in. After she'd had her hot dog, she wandered around the city aimlessly, window shopping as she went, making friends with strangers' dogs, shot flies down with a rubber band and some small stones. She headed back to Triskellion with just enough time to spare before she was all suited up and ready to tag along on Natasha's mission.

* * *

"Secure channel seven," Steve said into the mic wired into his wrist cuff.

"Seven secure," Natasha said into hers. "Vixen, what is your position?"

"Right above," Sly said over the now-secure frequency, watching the Quinjet waver before the cloaking technology claimed it. Despite that, Sly could still tell where the jet was. "Approaching the drop zone in five."

"Who is Vixen again?" Steve murmured to Natasha, probably unaware Natasha's mic had picked him up. 

Sly grinned to herself as she flew over the jet. 

"Why?" Natasha asked, "interested?"

Sly scoffed. "No offence, Captain, but you're really not my type."

Natasha thought it was a real pity Sly couldn't see Steve's reddening face.

"I heard Kristen from statistics is interested in you, though."

"Yeah," Natasha said, "if you asked her out, I'm sure she'd say yes."

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy."

"Did Cap just jump out without a parachute?" Sly asked. 

"Yep," Natasha replied. 

Sighing, Sly zipped downward, amused to find Steve on deck and silently making his way around. "I'd ask if you needed a hand, but you look like you've got this covered."

"Vixen," Steve greeted with a nod as he studied her suit, seeing her for the first time. It resembled Natasha's, minus the signature utility belt. Sly's suit sported sapphire accents, deep blue lines. Sly's suit also came with a helmet, seeing as she often flew high above the clouds and most probably wouldn't be able to breathe otherwise. 

Had it not been for the helmet, Steve would've recognised her as the woman from the park whom he'd accidentally called Agent Carter. 

"Captain," Sly said with a nod of her own before she left to make another round of the ship. 

And with that single word, Peggy flashed in Sly's place. Steve shook his head as he got on with the mission.

* * *

"Widow, what's your position?" 

Natasha didn't answer. 

"Damnit, Nat," Sly mumbled, powering up her suit and rising into the air. She found Natasha arguing with Steve in one of the control rooms. She headed straight for the man in the doorway, Georges Batroc.

"Grenade!" Sly yelled as she tackled Batroc to the ground. While Steve grabbed Natasha and jumped through the window to avoid the blast, Sly steeled herself and pulled Batroc up to be her human shield. 

The blast blew her through the doorway, landing at Rumlow's feet with an unconscious Batroc. 

"Well," Rumlow said, looking impressed, "that was interesting, Fox."

"It's _Vixen_ ," Sly corrected, narrowing her eyes as she stood up. She nudged Batroc with her foot. "Cuff him and take him in. I'm going to find Cap and Romanoff. Meet you back at base, Agent Rumlow."

"See you around, Fox." 

" _Vixen_ ," Sly growled.


End file.
